The Old House
The Old House is a rather short fanfic by Moonlight (talk) , who knows it might be long. It all depends on how far my imagination can go. This is also based off of something I started writing in school, but I'm changing it a bit. Prolouge The wind whipped wildly around the old house. The house creaked and tilted slightly in the strong wind. Rain splattered the house and made it wet. A river formed down the pathway leading to the house and made it muddy and slick with mud. Heavy rain splattered the windows and a faint light danced through the windows. The faint light came from small candles scattered around the run down, tattered house. A small dragoness flickered in the windows, the candle light shining through her as if she was transparent. Somewhere else a small family built up of a mother, a small boy, and a small girl, stayed huddled up together on the floor tucked in a blanket. They lay asleep together, slightly shivering. Dark gray storm clouds flew overhead, propelled by the strong winds . No noise was heard inside the mansion, only the occasional snore. No movement came either. The only movement came from the fire that danced on top of the little wax sticks.Lightning flashed at the front of the house. The small, transparent dragoness watched silently as a lightning bolt struck down and blasted a cherry tree. She turned away from the window and started moving through the house, towards the small family. She seemed to drift, her talons barely touching the ground and not making any sound. Her long flowing dress trailed along in the air, almost like a stong wind was blowing it back. The small steps she took seemed to be filled with a powerful energy. Picture frames hanging on the old rotting walls flew off, and small candles clattered to the gound as she walked past. As she got closer to the family she became angrier and sadder. Soon there were no more pictures to throw and only candles left. The candles made little noise as they fell. She walked down the hallways of the house she used to live in, and it just made her angrier. The door to the room was approaching faster. She seemed to dance happily as she neared. Laughter reverberated through the house, quiet and full of happiness. The soft sound of snoring came through the door and moved towards the small, transparent girl. She laughed harder and went through the door without making a sound. One of the dragons awoke, the small girl it seemed. The small dragonet stared at her with a small smile and it soon turned into a stare of horror as the ghost came closer. The ghost's features scared her. Where her eyes should of been only holes that seemed to be made out of darkness remained and her pale ghostly scales, her long , flowing white dress. The ghost smiled while still laughing. "I'm here. It's me. No worries now." The three words echoed softly around the room, waking up the family. At first it was only the small girl's voice, until one at a time, more voices joined into the chorus. Soon other dragonesses drifted from the walls and sorrounded the family. They all seemed to be of all different ages and tribes. The family was now wide awake and stared in horror. The small girl however seemed to overcome her fear and was now staring in amazement. Whispering voices echoed around inside her head, "Join usss..." They hissed in soft quiet voices. She nodded her head slightly and got up. The mother reached up to yank her daughter back down but the small dragonet shook her off and stepped closer to the small crowd of ghosts huddling into one group. They reached out to her and enfolded her. You could see her through the transparent bodies but soon you couldn't see any dragonet there. She had disappeared into thin air. They all joined into a loud sickening chorus of laughter accompanied by claps of thunder and flashes of lightning. Then all of a sudden the mother and boy were gone. Went poof into the air. The girls all laughed even harder and exited the room, dispersing into partners and travelling to their room somewhere inside the old mansion. The laughter didn't stop. It never stopped. The candles that were once flickering had all gone out and left the mansion in complete darkness. Chapter 1 The sun shone down brightly on the mansion. A fresh summer breeze blew through the town and disturbed the bright green leaves that were hanging from the trees. Everything was bright and fresh and new, everything but the old mansion. It's windows were boarded up and the front yard was overgrown with untamed rose bushes and weeds spread across the estate. The mansion had vines of ivy clawing it's way up half the house, creating a giant green net that covered windows and doors. Dragons flew overhead, but they seemed to go around the mansion instead of just simply flying over it. It was like a forcefield was around the mansion, propelling dragons away from it. But there was no forcefield. They just stayed away because of the dark stories that sorrounded this seemingly ordinary house. The screams at night, the dissapearing dragonesses, the families that seemed to dissappear into thin air, or were found dead, were all linked to this house. They had all once lived in that house then in one week time strange things occured. That is what made these dragons steer clear of the mansion. Something weird was happening though, a few dragons were flying toward the mansion. They landed on the steps and looked around. Five dragons landed to be exact, all of them RainWings. Three of them were ovbiously adults and the other two looked like twins. All of them appeared to be female while one of them was male. One of the adult looking dragonesses looked younger and was smaller than the adults. She stood with the two twins when they all landed. One of the twins whose scales were mint-green walked around while her sister who was mulberry coloured just snorted and started walking into the forest area around the house. A group of what appeared to be NightWings flew around the house. One of the small looking NightWings that appeared to be a dragoness stoped flying and landed beside the small, mint-green RainWing. "Hi, the name's Moonlight. What are you all doing here and what's your name?" Moonlight said with a nervous voice and her eyes kept darting left and right, as if she was expecting something to pop up and attack her. "Umm... Hi. My name's Mint. And we're moving into this dump." She replied with an annoyed hiss at the last sentence. "Uh. Why are you so nervous?" Mint asked her as she noticed the nervous expression on Moonlight's face. Moonlight focused on Mint, "No reason. It's just there's... stories about this place." her eyes darted around her again as she said that. Mint became curious and wanted to find out more, "What kind of stories? I'm geussing they're about ghosts and paranormal things, right?" "That is exactly what the stories are about. Can you read minds or tell the future or something?" She said like it was an actual question. "No, I can't. I just predicted it was stories like that based on how everyone who passes by looks afraid, and that this house is rotting away, and it's also uncared for by the looks of it." Mint replied with a voice that said all of it was ovbious. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions